Second Best
by mikochild
Summary: What happens to those souls that know that they just aren't good enough, that are just Second Best? Their souls slowly die and they become shells of what they should have been... Who can save her lost darkening soul.......Who can be her light?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Best**

Ch 1 **Just not good enough**…..

Second best. Most people would wonder how someone who lives in the shadow of someone else could endure. Knowing that you're never good enough in life. Always watching someone else rise above the rest. Having to fight to be your own person. The truth is everyone sees you as another person. You can never be yourself because in the eyes of others that other person is doing a better job at it! Well the truth is they don't survive, they just dream of life. They hope and pray that someone will save them, save them from this hell. Because the truth is that knowing you're only second best slowly tears your soul apart. The once feisty person becomes a mere shell of what they would have truly been. Knowing you're never good enough slowly destroys who you really are. These "shadows" or second bests play their role in life as the shadow but deep inside their screaming for that knight in shining amour to come, come and take them into the light…….

Kagome had the typical family. Her mother stayed at home to take care of their family. Her father was the best know brain surgeon available to the public. Then there was Kagome's sister, Kikyo. Kikyo was the perfect child, not only was she intelligent, gorgeous, powerful, but just about every person at Tokyo High loved her. So maybe Kagome didn't have the typical family but she sure wished she had one. Not that Kagome didn't like having all the money she could ever use but on days like this one she wished that her family was normal. Today was the first day of school and Kagome had been dreading this day every since summer began. Kagome sighed as she brushed her hair. Looking into the mirror couldn't help but frown. Kagome wasn't just the average looking person, no, she was stunning. If you were to see her by herself you would be awestruck. Kagome had long onyx hair that barely passed her shoulder. Her hair was as fine as silk and shimmered with a divine glow. She had the most dazzling eyes, they were a rare chestnut color but the most captivating thing about her eyes was all the raw emotion you could see through them. It was as if they were a portal into the depths of her soul. If you weren't consumed by her eyes her luscious red lips would amaze you. Kagome's delicate features made her look like a fallen angel, not one person could describe the mesmerizing way Kagome looked. But the reason Kagome frowned was because no matter how celestial she looked, there was always one person that out shone her. Kikyo, Kikyo was almost twin-like to Kagome when it came to their appearance. The only thing Kikyo had that was the difference between them was she was more mature looking where as Kagome held an air of innocence, Kikyo held a seductive aura around her. Almost every guy at their school found Kikyo irresistible. They flocked to her like sheep, like a moth does to a flame. No matter how much Kagome wanted to hate her sister she just couldn't, because unlike most people thought Kagome and Kikyo got along very well. Rarely did they ever fight and when they did it was usually just for fun and didn't last more than thirty seconds. Kagome and Kikyo had a rare bound. They were each other's best friends and sisters. Because of this bond Kagome couldn't hate her sister because there wasn't anything for to hate her for. She couldn't hate her just because she was absolutely perfect. No, that would just be wrong. Kikyo wasn't a mean person or rude, no she was perfect but a little piece of Kagome did hate her for this. Kagome dressed into her green school uniform and packed her back pack. Kagome guessed the only thing she could truly hate about her situation was that everything in her life was compared to Kikyo. Her looks, school life, and even relationships were compared to her sister. It drove Kagome to the brink of insanity. Deep inside Kagome's soul was slowly dieing but on the outside she played the role of a happy person. No one ever saw through her façade or through the false smile she always wore, not even her sister. Sighing Kagome put on her shoes and headed for the door. Kagome was going to walk to school because she didn't want to show up with her sister, even though it would be faster. Oh how she hated the first day of school, they were all the same…. Kagome winced as the memories of past years flooded to her.

**Flashback** (one year ago…..)

It was the first day of school but this day was very different. It was Kagome's first day of high school too. Kagome was a freshman at Tokyo High and she was very nervous. Her stomach was fluttering and her heart was pounding so hard she was worried people would be able to hear it. Kikyo had offered to drive her to school. Since Kikyo was a junior she could drive. Kagome spent hours planning her outfit and making sure she looked just right. Kagome could feel the butterflies in her stomach as they pulled into the school parking lot. There were so many people. Hundreds of people were also just pulling in. Taking a deep breath Kagome did know she was even holding she stepped out of the car. It was the awkward silence that caught Kagome's attention. Suddenly everything was utterly silent. She looked up to notice everyone's attention was on her. That's when the whispering began. It was like a hushed roar of people whispering to each other. A tint of red took over Kagome's cheeks from all the attention. She didn't understand why so many people were staring at her. It was then that she over heard some of what they were saying…..

"Look, she looks just like Kikyo!" a girl whispered to her friend as Kagome walked past her.

"No, look at her she not as pretty as Kikyo… she looks way younger besides don't you think Kikyo is a little skinner?" the girl's friend's harsh words stung Kagome like her heart had just been stabbed out. Kagome's head shot to the ground as she felt tears prickle down her face. This wasn't how she expected her life at her new school to be like…it was then that Kagome wished she didn't look anything like her sister. Kagome picked up her pace as she walked into the school trying to tune out all the voices that were comparing her to Kikyo…. In the eyes of her peers she was just not good enough…….The first day and Kagome spent most of her time already in the bathroom crying.

**End of flashback**

Taking a deep breath she opened her front door and walked towards Tokyo High praying to the gods that today would be different, today would be the day she saw the light inside the darkness that has consumed her soul. But little did she know what would happen next……..


	2. Chapter 2

Here y'all go I sooooo sry that i had put anything up sooner for this story i was just on a roll for a while with Fatal Words. Well i hope you enjoy this ch and plz read and reivew because the more reivews i get the more and faster i write.! Thanks for Reading!

* * *

**Bitter sweet Days**

Over her freshmen year Kagome was lucky enough to find two people who were true friends. Most of the time when Kagome thought she had found another real friend she would find out that she was just being used, one time Kagome met this very sweet girl and every thing was perfect. The girl was named Ayame she was a bright person who was always smiling, and even though Kagome knew that Ayame was a fake person she was so desperate to have friends she didn't care. In many ways Ayame was so much like Kikyo, maybe that was why Kagome got so along with her, Ayame was also beautiful, she had the rarest color of hair, it was crimson, but not only was she beautiful but she too had this unknown attraction that boys just couldn't help but flock to. Ayame was a heartbreaker she was known to go through guys in a week length. Everything was going well that was until she was invited to the Ayame's birthday party but she was asked to bring along her sister. The girl ended up pretending to be close to Kikyo to gain popularity. Of course Kikyo being the perfectly nice person didn't ever reject the girl no matter how annoying she was. It was then that Kagome lost trust in most of her so called "friends". The only two people she could trust were her best friends, Sango and Rin. Sango and Rin were always there for Kagome and no matter what and for some reason they were different, they didn't seem to flock to Kikyo like the others did. And this to Kagome was a miracle in it's self. The trio was inseparable and it was the only thing keeping Kagome's spirit from completely dieing.

* * *

Kagome kept reflecting on her last year at Tokyo High as she walked to school. 

**_Memories_**

_It was spring Sango and Kagome were walking around a park searching for milkweed for their latest biology project, butterflies, or at least butterfly larva. The park was filled with their laughter as the contently talked about life and of course BOYS. It was taking forever and still they hadn't found anything close to milkweed as they gave up and were about to head home Sango screamed "Yes! Look Kagome over there is that milkweed?" and lucky enough for them it was what they had been looking for. Sango and Kagome were in such good moods when they aced their project since their larva was some of the rare to survive (since they were the few that fed theirs)._

* * *

_Kagome felt her stomach lurch as her nerves got the better of her, pressing the wrinkles out of her skirt. Kagome stood in front of her Science Fair Project hope she could just answer the judges questions correctly. As Kagome got more and more scarred she felt the slight tingle of tears in her eyes. Glancing over to her left she made eye contact with Rin and Sango and they all nodded at each other giving them all the reassurance that they could do this. The trio had been the few to make regionals. They spent the whole day enjoying them selves once the judges stopped coming to their table. The judges didn't seem to like any of their projects and to the trio they found this hilarious. They spent the rest of their time goofing off and laughing till they were all in tears._

Kagome felt a warm smile spread across her face that was probably one of the best days that year and Kagome would never forget it. But as one memory lead to another, from happy thought to happy thought, her memories took a darker turn as the pain began to come back….no matter how hard she tried to recede the memories they all burst into in mind flooding her with heartbroken pain. Kagome could really say that the memories were bad it was just with who they were with that pained her…

* * *

_Kagome saw him walking towards her briskly and her heart began to beat rapidly. She was alone since she had left class early. He had sought her out when she was alone. She had heard people talking about how the heard he was going to do this but Kagome never wanted to get her hopes up. Besides she barely knew a thing about him. They had only begun to truly talk, about just more than the trivial things, a few weeks ago. There had always been the attraction but Kagome was afraid that he would be like the others, yet he seems different from the others. As he got closer she got more nervous. Kagome was putting her books away and trying to pretend she hadn't noticed him coming up to her when he finally reached her. Politely Kagome heard him cough to make his presence known._

_"Hey Kagome!" Kagome felt her stomach flutter as he flashed her, his cocky smile that she just couldn't resist._

_"Hey! How are you?" Kagome was trying her best to act as calm and normal as possible._

_"I'm doing good, I was wondering though if I could talk to you." Kagome's mind was spinning and she could only nod. "Well I know I don't know you that well, but I think you're an amazing person and I would love to get to know you even better. What I'm trying to say is Kagome would u please go out with me?" You could hear the nervousness in his voice as he waited for her to respond. With those words Kagome's heart burst into a million pieces. It finally happened she had finally found someone who liked her, her! Not her sister but he really wanted to date her! Kagome held a huge smile as she took a deep breath to answer._

_"Inuyasha, I think you're a really awesome and… I would love to." Inuyasha let out the breath he had been holding and embraced Kagome. Never before had Kagome thought she could be this happen and for the first time Kagome thought that for once she had found her Light in the darkness of her soul……_

* * *

_After a few dates Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go steady and never before had Kagome thought she could feel this way towards one person. Kagome and Inuyasha were always together, and like every couple they had their fights, oh boy did they fight. When angry with each other angryvoices soon turned into shouts and screams. Often the fight would end with Inuyashasprawled out on the ground in pain with Kagome stomping off in the background.But they always found a way to make up and to them the good times they had always over powered the bad and in the end it was worth it to them. They were just crazy about each other. The more time Kagome spent with Inuyasha the more she felt like the walls that she had built up, to protect her from getting hurt, were coming down. They had only been dating for about a monthbut they acted as if they had known each other all their life. Those two were always seen together, where everKagome went so didInuyasha.Soon Kagome thought she might even be in love…_

* * *

_It was after break and Kagome was so glad to be home. But mostly she was looking forward to seeing Inuyasha. As she waited for him outside by their favorite park she realized how much she had missed him. Right then she felt two arms wrap around her waist. A huge smile covered her face as she turned around. It was then that he pulled something out of his pocket. Just as Kagome was about to protest to him giving her something he placed his finger over her lips. "Shh, I want you to have this. While I was at America I found this and couldn't help but think of you." He handed her the small box. As Kagome opened the box she gasped. Inside was a beautiful bracelet, it was made of hand blown glass beads that were a brilliant color of blue. It was perfect, Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and he stroked her hair and she sighed in contentment._

_"Thank you Inuyasha I love it, it's very beautiful."_

_"That's why it reminded me or you although it's not even close to as beautiful as you are." Kagome blushed at this and Inuyasha sat down with Kagome in his lap under their tree. Kagome lay back against Inuyasha and closed her eyes……_

* * *

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut trying to push out the pain. If only she had known what would happen then she would never have said yes to him… But no matter how hard Kagome tired to stop the memories no matter how good they were as painful as being stabbed in the heart, and Kagome still thought she would rather be stabbed than remember these memories but they just wouldn't stop. Soon tears were pouring down her heart broken face. 

_Laughing Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand as she dragged him out of a store and right into another. No matter how much Inuyasha hated shopping he still went with Kagome this time just to make her happy. This warmed Kagome's heart and she really appreciated him for it. When she turned to look at Inuyasha she burst into giggles at the scowl on his face. Unfortunately for Inuyasha the spent the rest of the night shopping. When it was late Kagome was finally done and Inuyasha couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole. As he walked her to her car he suddenly stopped before they had reached it. Kagome felt a yank when Inuyasha abruptly stopped. She turned around slowly worried something was wrong. But when she turned around and looked into his eyes her heart began to beat wildly. Kagome felt Inuyasha close the distance in between them. If they hadn't been so close Kagome doubted she would have bee able to hear the soft "Kagome" he whispered. Kagome gasped at what he said next. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?" So caught up in the moment all Kagome could do was nod her head. Kagome then began extremely nervous this was her first Kiss! Afraid that she would be the worst ever she felt her stomach clench. As she slowly closed her eyes she began to lean forward. Soon they could feel each others breaths and Kagome's rang from the canon like pounding of her heart. And then it happened! Kagome's lips met with his. She couldn't believe this was happening if you had told her a month ago she would have her first kiss or even a boyfriend she would have called you crazy. Kagome thought her heart might burst from the raw emotion she was feeling. As quickly as it started it ended just as quickly. Kagome looked down and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Coming down from her tippy toes she couldn't help but look at the ground knowing for sure her cheeks were blazing red. Inuyasha leaned close to Kagome's ear and whispered a good night as he opened Kagome's door. Kagome was in a daze as she drove home her thoughts whirled around like a tornado. The second she got home she ran upstairs and into her room snatching the phone and calling her best friends, Sango and Rin. Squealing and laughing was heard for the rest of the night at the Higurashi's house…._

**_End Of Memories_**

* * *

Kagome shook her head trying anything to stop the pain. Soon she was brought back from the memories, and just in time before the most painful one happened. Kagome used the palm of her and to wipe away the unwanted tears that had streaked her face. Kagome pull out some powder and did her best to hide any evidence that she had been crying. Over the years of hiding her pain and sorrow Kagome had become quite the expert in covering up the signs of her pain. Looking up Kagome was a few minutes away from Tokyo High and already she was off to a terrible start. As Kagome put on her convincing smile she pushed all thoughts of Inuyasha into the back of her mind. She was going to keep a optimistic outlook on what today might hold. But deep down inside Kagome had a feeling things weren't going to be that different than they usually are. Today was going to be one hell of a fist day of school, just like every other year…

* * *

There you go! i hope u enjoyed this ch! plz review and i will try to update asap! luv y'all! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3, Welcome to my Life

So here's another ch! i hope you enjoy and sry that its short the next will be longer i promise! I haven't gotten many reviews for this and i would really like to know what people think! and it helps me sooo much to hear from y'all so plz read and review! luv y'all

* * *

As Kagome opened the heave metal doors she made sure to look at the floor at all costs. By now Kagome had become accustomed to navigating the school by the floor. First she headed to her locker which she was sharing with her two friends. The school was busy and luckily no one seemed to notice Kagome as she trudged down the halls. Getting pushed into the wall only a couple times Kagome had finally made it to her destination. She was a little early so neither of her friends were there yet. Kagome decided it would just be better if she found her fist class. Kagome dug into her backpack and found her class schedule. Her first class was painting with Mr. Takahasi, room 506. Kagome left a note in her locker for Rin and Sango and headed towards her class as the three minute bell rang. Kagome made it just in time for class when she looked around for a place to sit and found an open spot in the front. As she sat down class began. Kagome couldn't help but think _Maybe today will be different, maybe it won't be so bad… _

The day went by slowly with all of her teachers explaining class rules and playing introducing games. By her last class Kagome couldn't wait to go home nothing to bad had happened today and Kagome was quiet happy with her first day. Of course there was the occasional guy would run into Kagome as if he hadn't even seen her and the yell at her for being in the way but nothing too bad right? She even had time to eat her lunch with Rin and Sango while they caught up. Kagome even liked all of her classes which were Painting, World Literature, Archery and Pottery. Kagome couldn't help but smile at her luck. Right then as her last class of the day began the worst thing happened. Someone came into the class late and as everyone turned around to see who it was Kagome could only gasp. Her mind was spinning _How, How could this happen! I thought I was safe. _Kagome began to see things in slow motion as the last person she wanted to see walked to the back of the class. Kagome turned to face the front of the classroom hoping that he hadn't seen her. Tears were already forming in her eyes as she squeezed them shut hoping she was dreaming. Little did she know that someone from the back was smirking at the prey he had just spotted but before he could do anything the teacher began class. Kagome relaxed when the teacher started to talk she was safe for now. Just then the door swung open, Kagome looked back and thanked god! There standing at the door were Kagome's two angels. There just joining the class was Rin and Sango! Kagome smiled and waved to them as the walked over to her. "What are you two doing in here I thought you guys had human geography together?"

Rin smile "Well we decided that since we don't all have a class together then we should try to get on together and we knew you had pottery and figured we could do it with you!" Kagome hugged her friends and told them how excited she was. Now that Kagome's spirits were higher now they focused on the teacher who was a little annoyed with all the interruptions. Class was almost over and Kagome couldn't be happier but the closer to the end of the day the more Kagome got a nagging feeling something bad was going to happen. The teacher just then announced that he was leaving the class and might not be back before class was over but that everyone needed to clean up. The trio was sitting at the potting wheels cleaning up the muddy mess they had made. As the three were laughing two unknown presences sunk up behind them…

Inuyasha held in his laughter as he sunk up to Kagome and her friends, his plan was perfect! Inuyasha and his best friend Kouga had found the mop for the classroom, since pottery was very messy. The bucket of water for the mops was filthy, you could barely see through the murky mud water. It was then that Inuyahsa formed his plan. Now was the time to attack! As Inuyasha and Kouga shouted from behind the girls, time its self began to slow down. As the three turned around they were all shocked to see the two boys standing behind them. It was then that they noticed what the two were doing. Inuyasha and Kouga slow swung the bucket back into the air. Rin and Sango both knew what they were about to do and they realized that they weren't targets only one person was. Rin and Sango screamed as the tried to run in front of Kagome but not even the fastest track runner could have made it in time to cover Kagome. Kagome only had time to close her eyes as the dirty water flew towards her. As the water neared Kagome she could smell the rancid sent of rotten glaze and clay. And it was then that it smacked her. Rin and Sango hadn't made it in time to take the hit but they did get a little of what hit Kagome. By now the whole class's attention was on what had happened. The roar of laughter assaulted Kagome's ears. She was in shocked but with the noise of everyone's laughter she came to. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror on the wall across from her. She had to hold back the tears at what she saw her once clean uniform was now completely see-through and chunks of glaze and clay were all over her. She smelt awful and her make-up was running down her face. It was just too much for her as the tears began to stream down her face. Inuyasha and Kouga ran out of the classroom in laughter and the rest of the class had pretty much left when the bell rang. The only ones left in the room were now Rin and Sango and of course Kagome. Kagome was now sobbing as Rin and Sango ran over to her. The two friends were at a loss of words all they could do was comfort Kagome and silently curse at those fools, Inuyasha and Kouga. Kagome's mind could only laugh at the irony of today. _I guess today was different from all the others, I wasn't hurt because of Kikyo no, this time it had to be Inuyasha._

One can only wonder how the once perfect couple could now succumb to such agony. Well one person was thinking exactly this as their eyes watched what had happened in the pottery class. _This girl, she looks just like Kikyo, and what is her past with Inuyasha? Soon, soon I will find out. _

As Kagome walked home a mess she had no idea what was in store for her …

* * *

Plz review i love to hear from you and if you want more to read give Fatal Words a try! have a great day! 


End file.
